The world wide web and the Internet have created a forum that provides a very low cost way to publish information, views, and opinion. This inexpensive way to publish information has resulted in an explosion in the amount of data available on the web. The success of the web, however, has created problems of determining how to separate informed views and authoritative information from uninformed views and unreliable information.